franken_darball_aufandomcom-20200214-history
FDAU Meets the Canon
Plot After jumping into a weird portal before an angry mob could get them, Gumball/Darwin land into an alternate universe where they meet their "canon" selves, same for Anais. However, more people from their world start coming in, and the two realities threaten to collide and destroy everything. Now it's up to G/D, Anais, and their canon selves, to get the people back in before it's too late! Story (WARNING SPOILERS) Gumball/Darwin are running from an angry mob. They hide, and finally lose the crowd, to their relief. They soon notice however, a weird thing nearby, looking to be a purple and blue swirling around portal. The mob soon comes back, making the two panic. Gumball/Darwin quickly get into the portal, and are safe from the mob. The two land on concrete face-first. They get up, realizing they were in a whole new world, or as a matter of fact, universe. In their mind, Gumball comments that it looks almost identical to their Elmore. Gumball/Darwin soon meet the universe's Sarah G. Lato, who takes them by the hand and begins dragging them down the sidewalk. Gumball questions where she's taking them, in which she almost flinches by his voice. She replies to find a way to get rid of them. The two refuse to follow her, not knowing what she's talking about. However, they are forced to come with her anyway. Sarah takes them to the universe's Watterson house. She still holds on to them, so that they don't run off. The Canon Gumball and Darwin soon open the door, looking pretty annoyed. Canon Gumball asks Sarah what she did this time, hoping it wasn't another instance with her weird fanfiction. She answers yes, and gestures to G/D, which Canon Gumball and Darwin are weirded out by. It's revealed that Sarah had mistaken the two for one of her OCs. G/D finally pull their hand away from her, now agitated. Canon Darwin soon realizes that the two are not an OC, in which Gumball/Darwin agreed, replying that they're not even from here. Canon Gumball becomes confused, hearing his voice from them. G/D explain that they're from a different universe, more or less a bad one. Soon everyone is in the canon bedroom. Canon Gumball ask G/D what name they want to go by, in which the two are confused by the question. Canon Gumball says that they can't just go by the same names. At first, he suggests "creepy weird version of us", commenting that Gumball/Darwin look like they were hit with both a truck and train at the same time, while on fire. The two are quite hurt by that. Canon Gumball then suggests the name "gumwin", but once Sarah whispers to him what that iteration was for, he quickly scraps that idea. He soon decides on the name "Darball", before the two could say anything about it. Canon Gumball and Darwin (plus Sarah too), eventually learn about Darball's backstory, and how they landed into the canon universe. Canon Anais soon steps into the room, looking horrified at first to see Darball. She questions what "it" is. Canon Gumball introduces her to the two, explaining the whole "from another universe" thing. Canon Anais is skeptical about this, asking if it wasn't just some hobo off the street. Darball deems that kind of rude, remarking that their Anais was a lot nicer about their situation. After introductions were over with, Canon Anais was a little more serious about this. She tells them that the situation isn't good, and that worlds could get glitched up. She is interrupted by Canon Gumball, but continues soon after. She explains that both universes could get mixed together on accident, and nobody would know who was who really. She asks Darball if they had seen anybody come in with them, in which they shook their head no. Sarah quietly lets herself out, since this wasn't exactly her business anymore. Everyone soon hears Nicole from downstairs, wondering how she heard them. They go downstairs. NOT COMPLETE YET. Fun facts! * This was a special short story posted in honor of Franken Darball AU's 1st anniversary, released on October 14th, 2019. * The canon world is in the after events of Season 6's episode "The Shippening". * Originally, it was created in July of 2019, as a fun little idea ImaginationStudios8 had. Mostly, FDAU meeting the canon. * ImaginationStudios8 worked on the original story during lunch on school hours with her Chromebook. Yes, she was that dedicated to it. It took a total span of one month to finish in school, while the full story was completed in 3 months, since it was actually first drafted in July of 2019. * FDAU's universe in the story is set around chapters 5-6, where the townspeople often chase them down. However, they do not actually reveal themselves to society just yet in those chapters. Yeah, ImaginationStudios8 sort of spoiled it for you. Whoops! * The story was heavily based off a drawing ImaginationStudios8 drew, where Darball meets their canon selves. * Canon Gumball commenting that the two look like they were "hit by a truck and train at the same time, on fire", was a reference to the drawing the story's based off of, where in the doodle Canon Gumball says the exact same thing. However, he does not say "on fire", unlike in the story. * When Canon Gumball is suggesting names to call G/D, he comes up with "Gumwin", only for Sarah to whisper in his ear about something, which makes the blue cat disgusted. He then says "No scratch that. Sarah says that’s some weird.. Uh.. Forget it you probably figured that out.”. This is a reference to the ship name, where yes, people ship Gumball and Darwin together as a couple. * This is the only instance where Gumball/Darwin are called "Darball" in an official story. They are called this so that they and the Canon Gumball and Darwin don't technically have the same names. * The "superhero movie they watched that was animated" Canon Gumball mentions after Canon Anais explains that the worlds could get glitched up, is referring to "Spiderman: Into the Spider-verse".